Mocha Latte Please
by angst cupcake
Summary: Benedict x Linus Hot and steaming, movement as slick as liquid, and the slight scent of mocha hanging like a shroud. Yup, that'd be Benedict.


Mocha Latte, Please

* * *

A/N: This is definitely the LONGEST 'one-shot' I've ever written O.o and I can get really **_paranoid_** about writinf sex scenes, so please be nice!!! **NO FLAMES**!!! lol Thanks and enjoy!!!

Benedict/Linus

* * *

College was hell. No, any type of schooling was hell. Rephrasing that...anything that forces you to learn things that makes your brain go numb was hell. There, that was better.

Linus scowled down at the papers, a large packet of at least forty pages, in front of him. Calculus Finals. Next Friday following this one. Eleven O'clock. Number Two pencil only. Life was grand, wasn't it? Side for the fact he had settled in the ever-popular "Common Ground Cafe", life seemed to be taking a turn for the worst. .

"...what the hell?" Linus sighed, frustrated, running a hand through his hair. It made sense...partly. It wasn't fair. Replacing numbers with an obscene amounts of numbers should be limited to Algebra only, not carry onto Calculus. Linus was acing the class, so far as he knew, but the new stuff they had studied last week had taken on the look of a mix of Ancient Greek and Japanese characters.

"Can I get you anything sweet-heart?" A sweet voice, a hint of a southern accent, asked. Linus looked up to a blonde waitress with kind brown eyes in a pink dress, appropriated with an apron and a name tag that said "Carol". She smiled, teeth a little askew, but it was warm and open. Linus paused a moment, eyes glancing at the menu, before ordering.

"Mocha Latte, please." Carol nodded, smiled again while writing it down, and turned away. Had he been the kind of man interested in women, Linus would've watched her hips sway with only what the male appreciation can adore. The paper returned to glaring up at him, some problems easier than others, some down-right unsolvable, and others in the middle.

" ...huh?" Linus ran a hand over his chin, thinking hard. Well if he took the "G" and put it here, and took the "dx" and stuck it there, then he _should_ be able to find that "F" equaled either the same amount of "X". And if it didn't then that would mean that "G" was equal to-

"I see you're working quite diligently. Always good for the modern hard-working man." A voice said coolly as a chair rumbled as it was pulled back, and a slight thud as someone sat in it. Linus looked up...and froze.

"What are you doing here?" Linus finally spoke when he found his voice. He was pretty sure he sounded far more confident that he felt. But he knew it wavered slightly, but it was just enough to give away his fear, and that was guaranteed to make things even worse.

Benedict smirked.

"I thought I'd drop in, see if perhaps the youngest member of Ocean's crew is keeping up with all his jobs."

"I don't have any jobs. Not now at least...I'm busy."

"Busy with what exactly?"

"I'm sure if thumbed through this packet, you'd figure it out."

"Really? Sounds utterly fascinating." Benedict was taunting him, mocking him, and Linus knew it. But he was also smart enough to know that fighting against someone whom you robbed millions from, could take it away just as easily when your medical bills came in for fighting back in the first place. Linus kept quiet.

"I suppose you know why I'm really here?" Benedict asked, eyes agleam with curiosity. Linus looked down to his Calculus packet, unwilling and unable to look Benedict in the eye.

"I want my money back. You and your friends fucked me over with that bullshit during the Bank Job," Benedict said venomously, Linus starting to fidget, "Those diamonds...they were mine. That money I used to sponsor your damn drill was supposed to be paid back, and yet do I see it? Do you see it? I sure as hell don't and if you think I'm going to-"

"Here you go honey, one Mocha Latte," Carol had come back, and Linus was so grateful that, for a fleeting moment, he wanted to forget he ever liked men and just kiss the damn woman, "And...hello! Who's this? Is he one of your friends?" Carol pointed to Benedict. Linus's eyes flicked back and forth from Benedict to Carol, unsure to answer, although it may depend on his life.

"Uh...yeah," Linus cleared his throat, "Yeah he is." Benedict offered Carol a charming smile, the one he reserved for people he didn't like and didn't want to get to know, but was going to be polite anyway.

"Can I get you anything?" Carol asked, taking the pad from her apron pocket and a pen from behind her ear. Benedict seemed to ponder a moment and then shook his head.

"No, I'm quite fine. Thank you." Carol nodded, giving another wamr grin, before taking off to asist a man and woman in the corner booth. Linus looked down at his hands, fingers folded in his lap. He could feel Benedict's gaze burning a hole in his forehead, so he didn't bother looking up.

"I want my money back. I want my diamonds."

"I'm guessing that every time we rob you of money or something else that's worth a lot, you're just gonna come hunt us down and threaten us?" Linus snapped, looking at Benedict for the first time. The man's dark eyes were the same shade of the latte that steamed on the table. It was an odd thought, and Linus mentally kicked himself for thinking it.

"Have I threatened you yet?"

"Well, no...but you sound like you're going to."

"I'm good like that. Another thing, what makes you think I've gone to the others about this?" Benedict asked, his eyes flashing. Linus didn't, couldn't respond, because, in truth, he didn't have an answer. He didn't know, and the idea scared him more than Benedict in general.

"You...haven't?"

"Lucky you I haven't even considered going to the others." Benedict smirked watching Linus squirm again under his gaze.

"But don't you worry your pretty little head over this. I'll make sure, before they find your body, they are well informed you're actually missing." Benedict said casually, shrugging carelessly as if it were no big deal, although to him, it probably wasn't.

"I can't...I mean-not without...I-"

"When you can form an actual sentence, I'll be ready and waiting." Benedict said curtly, standing and yanking lightly on the hem of his suit, straightening it. Linus mouth became a hard line as he sat there, knowing the heat was rushing to his face. He was still staring blankly at the table, face red, when Benedict's hand came into view, a small white card in his grasp.

"You can find me here." Benedict said simply, turning away and walking out. Linus stared at the address with shaking hands and then deposited the card in his back pocket. As he picked up the latte, trying to remain calm and gather himself together, Linus turned back to his Calculus papers. And as the first strike of hot liquid hit his throat, the wonderful mocha taste filling him, Linus couldn't help but wonder if this was what Terry Benedict tasted like.

Hot, steaming, movement as slick as liquid, and the slight scent of mocha shrouding him. Yup, that'd be Benedict.

* * *

Linus found himself ending up in the cafe everyday between the hours of three and five, always ordering a mocha latte. It became a rather quick habit, to the point where the waitress would just call out "The usual?" and he would nod.

It wasn't an obsession...it couldn't be. Just one thought spiking some crazy addiction to the caffeine drink that he sipped in front of him. It was just a phase. And besides, caffeine was addicting in itself...wasn't it?

Although, somehow, the though of Benedict tasting like a mocha latte, or mocha ice cream, or mocha-whatever got him ordering another round.

* * *

It was when Benedict walked in on him the Friday before the exams, and when Linus felt his face heat up, that there was something out of the ordinary happening. Sure, Benedict was an attractive man. Dark hair, tanned, flawless skin, rich brown eyes, and a demeanor much like that of King. But Linus didn't like feeling all..."fluttery" when the man was around.

"You haven't come to see me yet." Benedict pointed out. Linus swallowed thickly, keeping a careful eye on Benedict's every move. Dark eyes seemed to notice this, and flourished with amusement.

"You seem very interested in me right now, Linus. Any particular reason why?" Benedict asked. Linus at there, frozen, mouth slightly agape, throat going dry, before he called out to the waitress for his second latte of the day.

"Rather addicted to those aren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Why?"

"Because I like how they taste."

"The mocha? Or the latte itself?"

"What's it matter?"

"You tell me." Benedict smirked with a sigh, and Linus caught a whiff of something. Something that smelled like fresh coffee and it wasn't until Benedict actually kissed him, did he realize it what it was. It was quick, almost too quick. Linus wasn't sure if it really happened. But until he saw the flushed faces of two teenage girls sitting behind them, giddiness written all over their faces, that Linus realized it had.

"It does taste good." Benedict whispered and leaned away.

Linus asked for his check without waiting for his second latte. But not before he knew Benedict _did_ taste like mocha-whatever and it _did_ taste good.

* * *

Benedict came it that Tuesday before the exams. He found Linus at the same table but with two lattes on the table. Behind them, the same two girls sat, eyes darting in their direction hopefully, waiting for action.

""I see you ordered me one of those heart-attacks in a cup." Benedict commented briefly. Linus said nothing and sipped his own, leaning over more Calculus papers and other sheets of various classes.

"I can't wait forever." Benedict said sharply, taking a small gulp of the drink.

"You can at least wait until my exams are over."

"Why would I do that?"

"Finals are more important right now."

"More than your life?" At those words Linus looked up and once again found himself meeting the other's mouth. It was quick again, almost a bare brush of the lips, but it was still a kiss. Linus wasn't sure what Benedict was doing, because Benedict didn't seem to like people like him, much less have the tendency to kiss them. Which made things odder, since Benedict didn't seem to be the one to go with relationships or make public affection (especially in front of two oggling girls) when he was the one who couldn't stand to be kissed in front of a security camera.

For what felt like the first time in his life, Linus had no idea whatsoever what Benedict was up to. He was a smart man, but predictable nonetheless. And the fact Linus couldn't get past the tight expression on his face made him realize this was either a joke, a look for a fuck he hadn't gotten in a while, or Benedict was really competing for his affection. Linus decided it was either the first or the second, and that the latter was out of the question.

Benedict had ordered them another round.

* * *

The last time Benedict came in before Linus gave in was the Friday of the exams. Linus was doing well, great in fact, and Calculus was looking less and less like some unidentifiable mass of jumbled letters.

"You're coming to see me." Linus looked up at those words, raising an eyebrow.

"When?"

"This Sunday."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Linus, when I first threatened you and your friends for my money, I promised to leave your parents out of this," Benedict spoke harshly, any amusement gone, "What makes _you _so sure I'll leave them out now? Or your friends? All so unsuspecting." Linus took a deep breath, pinching the bridge between his thumb and fore-finger, panic devouring his mind. He had no idea of what to do.

"You mean it don't you..." Linus said after a few minutes.

"Every word."

"Sunday it is then." Linus sighed, as he put down his papers, wringing his hands together under the table, trying to settle the sudden shaking. Ever since Benedict kissed him the first time, Linus had felt, little by little, more confident. Now it was fading as Benedict glared at him, brown eyes narrowed. God, the man really could be frightening.

"Don't try anything Linus."

"I-I won't."

"Good," Benedict stood and walked away, the door tinkling as he left. Linus took a sip of his latte, the liquid burning his throat and pushing back the bile in his throat. Suddenly, mocha didn't taste as good as it should have...but if Benedict really wanted to, he could change that.

* * *

Linus followed the card. He had spent the last few days near hysterics and closing ground fast, only to be watching everyone he saw and everywhere he went. He waited for a car to pull uo beside him and someone through a tinted window tell him to get in. He waited for a phone call with a voice on the end, whether it be Danny or Rusty or Benedict, that he dreaded to get. Linus waited for someone to grab him out of the blue, for pain that he couldn't handle, and a death he didn't want.

It was scary, and even the strange "Sumerian" text of his Calculus Finals seemed to take his mind off it (which, by the way, he gladly passed with a solid ninety-four). It was an apartment, much like his own, but taller and grandesque. The front was entirely glass, to dark to see in, but not for a person to see out. Rather nice for a downtown Chicago building. Linus drained the last of the latte before chucking it into the trash can outside the door.

"Number 216B, top floor." Linus read out loud, a strange fear worming its way into his stomach. Was he really going up to find _Terry Benedict_? Of all people? Without Rusty or Danny or Basher or Yen or Rueben or whoever the hell else he could think of at the moment? Yeah...he was.

There was a plump woman at the desk, her dark hair messy, eyes a bit too small for her face. She didn't look entirely pleasant, but then again, never judge a book by its cover.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She didn't sound pleasant either, but nor did she sound irritated, annoyed, or harsh...or a combination of any of them.

"Uh, yeah...I um, I'm looking for a Terry Benedict. Is he here?" Linus asked. The woman pursed her lips, looking down at her computer, clicking a few keys and looking back up at him.

"Uh-yup. He's here. Why? You here to see him? He's exclusive about the people he wants to meet." The woman wrinkled her nose as she looked Linus up and down. Unpleasant was definitely the word for this woman now.

"He needs to talk to me."

"Or do _you _need to talk to _him_?"

"Well, I-"

"Hmmm?"

"It's important."

"That's what they all say. Why don't you see yourself out and I'll let him know you dropped by."

"But-"

"Out or I'll call security."

"It's alright Sheryl. I _do_ need to speak with him." A cool voice interrupted their banter. Linus looked over his shoulder, his stomach clenching as Benedict ascended the stairs. The woman at the desk, now identified as Sheryl, quickly ran a hand through her hair and straightened her shirt. She smiled presteenly.

"Good to see you Linus." Benedict said, eyes never leaving the bright blue ones and ignoring the woman's obvious attempts of flirting. Benedict shook Linus's hand, the tan skin smooth like satin or silk.

"Shall we get to discussing our...business matters? Somewhere out of earshot of those pesky enough to listen in?" Benedict asked, eyes flitting towards Sheryl whose face dropped. She returned to her computer, her eyes sparkling with the beginning of tears, clear defiance to try again also shining there.

"Yes...that'd...that'd be nice." Benedict led him up a flight of steps carpeted in red and down the hall to an elevator.

"Fifth floor." Benedict said with a smile. Linus said nothing, keeping all focus in front of him and keeping himself calm.

"You're tense." Benedict pointed out as the elevator rose, soft -PINGS- as the floors went by. Linus shrugged, sighing.

"You're scary." Linus said simply. Benedict chuckled darkly, shaking his head. The doors slid open and, in a flash, Benedict had a strong grip on his upper arm, tugging him down the hall. Outside the glass hallway, cars beeped and flew by, people walked and ran, and strays strode about. It seemed odd that the world was so oblivious to Linus's situation, how unfair it seemed.

Linus yanked a bit, feeling Benedict's grip tighten, and was sure there were going to be bruises there tomorrow.

"In." Benedict said gruffly, flinging open the door at the end of the hall, and jerking Linus inside. The strangely kind demeanor was gone and Linus remembered Sheryl saying, "_Out or I'll get security._" and knew right away it was for the cameras that had been in the elevator. Like smoke and mirrors. You smiled into the mirrors and as soon as the smoke went up, you were nothing like what was reflected in the smooth glass.

"Sit."

"I'm not a dog." Linus argued, biting his tongue so hard the coppery tang of blood could be tasted. Benedict glared at him, and shoved him on to the couch beside them. Linus sat, hands between his knees, following Benedict as the older man paced back and forth.

"How are you going to do it?" Benedict asked. Linus's brow furrowed.

"Do what?"

"Pay me back."

"Oh...I don't know. I think asking Danny or Rusty might be more appropriate for that answer."

"I hate Ocean as well as Ryan."

"I never would've guessed."

"I hate you as well, don't get all cocky."

"Then is that why you kissed me?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because I can Linus."

"You sound five."

"I'm sure." Benedict sulked, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, face hard, mouth drawn into a thin line. He seemed thoroughly irritated, disturbed, and angry.

"Terry...Benedict...it's even." Linus stated, Benedict glancing at him sideways. There was question in his eyes, but he said nothing. Linus took that a sign to continue.

"You were going to fuck us over anyway with Tolour. Remember?"

"Of course I remember. But the money-"

"You gave to Oprah."

"No, _you _gave to Oprah."

"No, _Danny_ gave to Oprah." Linus corrected. There was a flash of amusement across Benedict's face before it disappeared and became hard again. He nodded and sighed, straightening his collar a bit. Linus smiled, brow furrowing in bemused sympathy.

"You still owe me." Benedict said casually, folding his hands and looking at Linus. Linus raised an eyebrow, not sure what to say.

"Why do I owe you? I'm just a side man." Linus hated admitting it, but it was true. Although he had a larger roll in this past heist, it was really nothing compared to what Danny and the others did.

"Maybe so, but you've got the most potential."

"Then why kill me?"

"The same reason. You have the most potential."

"Lovely." Linus muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word. He stood, brushing off the seat of his pants. He was good and ready to leave now, the awkward silence seeming to tell him so. Benedict stood as well, but his motive was entirely different.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"You owe me."

"Go ask Danny."

"Linus, I told you not to screw with me. Right now, I have people prepared outside your parents house, ready to rid the world of two more people if I give them the go-ahead." Benedict hissed, a tan hand catching Linus's wrist, squeezing painfully. Linus winced, but didn't pull away. Benedict was either lying or telling the truth, but either resulted in something good. If he was telling the truth, he was going to have to stay here and basically do everything Benedict told him to do. If he was lying, well, Benedict wasn't the type of person who liked being figured out, so the result wasn't looking to good there either.

"I'm not screwing you." Linus shot back, wrenching his arm, but this only got Benedict to grab him by the other arm.

"So you'd be sad to say." Benedict said carefully, searching Linus's face intently. Linus stared back, blushing at the close contact. There was silence, and nothing but studying the other, as if exams were going to be given out at the end. If Linus wasn't so damn scared, her would've laughed at the irony.

Something must have flickered across Linus's face, something that made Benedict annoyed and aggravated, for it was then that Benedict had him against the wall, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Linus's upper arm.

"You owe me." Benedict repeated, words in Linus's ear, hot breath making him shiver.

"N-no...no I d-don't." Linus stammered, struggling a bit. Benedict muttered something unintelligible into the skin of Linus's neck, as his lips suctioned themselves to the curve of the kid's throat. Linus jumped at the contact, hands fisting the hem of Benedict's jacket.

"T-Terry! What are you doing!" Linus panicked, unable to help it. Benedict smirked as he ran his tongue along Linus's collar bone, hands yanking the younger man's shirt from his jean.

"I said you owe me," Benedict whispered, "And if you can't pay me back in cash, then sex will do just fine." Benedict bit down on the junction between Linus's neck and shoulder, causing the younger to squirm and cry out. Linus knew he should be returning the "favor", touching Benedict back, trying to kiss him.

"Sex!?"

"Yes, Linus sex. Don't try and tell me all those looks were for nothing, because you can't." Benedict reassured. Linus arched helplessly, biting his lower lip, as Benedict ran a cool hand over his stomach as the other ran nimble fingers up his spine.

"No more talking." Benedict ordered, crushing their lips together hungrily. As if Linus had anything else to say. Linus's response was immediate, kissing right back, quick hands, well trained in the art of pick-pocketing, undoing the buttons to the front of Benedict's suit. The kiss tasted of the mocha lattes he Linus had ordered so many times. Benedict smirked into the kiss, a hand running through Linus's hair and a leg slipping between the kid's. Linus gasped, going taught, and Benedict took advantage to slip his tongue in. It was smooth and hot, and it made Linus dizzy with excitement and from the lack of air.

Benedict seemed to take no heed and pushed him roughly into the wall, grinding his leg between Linus's. Linus knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it was wrong to be be grounding against the limb, wrong to be so needy. But _god _damn he couldn't help it. Benedict pressed flush against his body, creating little room to move, and even less to try and pleasure back, so Linus settled for just gripping Benedict's undershirt.

Benedict pulled away, and yanked Linus's coat down to the crook of his arms and immediately went for the buttons of his shirt. Linus took this as a chance to breathe and place a few chaste kisses along Benedict's jaw...also to wrench the belt from Benedict's waist. The older man growled in defiance, and wrenched the jacket away, and, without finishing to unbutton the shirt, yank it over Linus's head in throw it in some random direction.

Linus shivered at the cool air crawling across his flesh, but Benedict didn't care as his hands fluttered up the kid's sides. Linus took Benedict's over-coat and tossed it leisurely aside as the older man began to kiss down the side of his neck once more, biting and sucking here and there. Linus then removed his undershirt rather hastily as Benedict took great pleasure in letting his hands flutter up and down Linus's sides.

Benedict drew back up, sucking on the hollow beneath Linus's ear, making sure to leave a mark.

"Why don't you take charge, hmmm? After all, you're the one who's paying me back." Benedict smirked, running his tongue along the outer shell of Linus's ear. Linus knew what it meant, and, although his face burned, he pushed Benedict back, lips on the older man's mouth, until they toppled over the edge of the couch and onto the cushions. Linus placed a leg on each side of Benedict's waist, effectively straddling the man.

Linus lowered his head and ran a hand through almost black hair, his mouth gluing itself to Benedict's chest and ambling its way slowly down. Benedict made no move to silence his grunts and shortened breath. Linus made quick work of Benedict's zipper and he watched himself make his hand disappear inside the fabric with ease. Benedict gave a surprising jump when Linus first touched him, and he gave a good firm stroke. Benedict made some face between pleasure and restraint.

Linus stroked slowly, tauntingly slow, thumbing the head. Benedict arched, face going tight with control, his composure steadily breaking. But it wasn't satisfying enough, because Linus wanted to hear Benedict moan. Wanted to hear him gasp. Wanted to hear Benedict say his name.

"Don't be a fucking tease." Benedict growled, his fingers tangling in Linus's hair, jerking a bit. Linus smiled innocently, his face heating up a bright pink. It wasn't that he'd never given head before (and Rusty could very well testify to that, thank you very much), it was just...well, Benedict was the enemy. Damn sexy, yes, but the enemy none the less.

"Are you just going to hover or do I have to force you?" Benedict cut in, irritation in his tone. Linus shook his head, wincing a bit at the fingers pulling at his hair.

"Love it when they talk dirty." Linus snickered, catching Benedict's dark eyes. He leaned down almost immediately, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind, he shouldn't be enjoying it as much as he was. He shouldn't be dragging his tongue along Benedict's cock, making the darker man tremble, shouldn't be be holding down the man's hips as he took in the entire length into his mouth in one go. Linus ran his tongue over the tip, a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine as Benedict let out a thick groan while throwing an arm over his eyes.

Linus keeps to his work, rolling his tongue, and sucking. He minds to keep his hands on Benedict's hips. And as he feels Benedict go taught, a dark hand grabs his hair and forces him up.

"Wha...?" Linus fumbled a bit as Benedict harshly dragged him up and kissed him. Linus moved around a bit, trying to get comfortable, but it didn't last very long. Especially when Benedict jerked, and flipped them both over and onto the floor. The breath left Linus's lungs but he kissed back nonetheless.

"I'm not done with you." Benedict said casually, hands wrenching the belt from Linus's jeans, and undoing the zipper.

"I thought I was the one-" Benedict clamped a hand over his mouth, glaring.

"Shut up. I'm busy." Benedict growled, biting down on Linus's neck, keeping a firm hand over the kid's mouth. Benedict yanked down -boxers and all- Linus's jeans and pushed them aside, dark hands going between them and working off his own pants. He couldn't talk, but Linus helped Benedict out of his pants. He watched with a bit of amusement as the older man grabbed a tube of lotion deep from the pocket followed by...oh, right, a condom. That'd be good.

"This will hurt, but judging by your ability to give head, I'm sure you already know that." Benedict smirked, chuckling darkly, as Linus's eyes narrowed in offense. He jerked his head, getting out from Benedict's hand.

"Hey! I'm not the one who started-" Benedict thrust a finger inside, slick with lube, and Linus immediately tightened, grimacing as a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure closed over him.

"I said shut up." Benedict repeated. Linus went to protest again when Benedict slid in a second finger, and did something, scissored and _twisted_, and then anything Linus was thinking about doing was wiped from his mind. Linus cried out, arching off the floor, one hand clawing into Benedict's upper arm, the other digging into the carpet.

"Like that?" Benedict asked sultrily, nibbling on Linus's earlobe. Linus gave a small "mmph" of assurance. A third finger was added and finally Linus decided he was ready, knowing if something didn't happen soon he was going to come anyway. But still, it was depressing when Benedict's fingers were gone.

"I don't care if you're ready or not." Benedict said quickly, ripping the condom with his teeth and rolling it onto himself. That had to be damn near the sexiest thing Linus had ever seen...except for Rusty trying to keep his composure while they fucked in the shower that one time.

Sex with Benedict was as harsh as his attitude. It wasn't anything like Rusty, where the blonde was gentle and liked to take his time until Linus screamed for release. But it wasn't bad. It was hot, rough, quick...and a rather nice change.

Benedict was inside him in one fluid movement, and almost on instinct, Linus's wrapped his legs around the older man's waist. Benedict paused letting the kid get used to him, before starting up a quicker pace. He was suddenly too slow. Linus's jerked forward, trying to make it go faster, harder, anything to get rid of the slow pace. Benedict complied, lowering his head and biting skin exposed at the shoulder. Linus grit his teeth, moaning deliciously through a haze of curses Benedict didn't even know he knew how to use.

It was when Linus's legs suddenly tightened, letting out a loud gasp, did Benedict make sure to keep that angle.

Linus's finger-nails dug into Benedict's skin. He was getting close. Benedict could feel the fire spreading inside him, and Linus's muscles beginning to coil around him. Reaching between them, a tan hand took hold of Linus's cock and stroked it. Within a minute, Linus screamed out "Terry!", coating their stomachs, and Benedict's breath hitched, his body stiffening, his teeth sinking into the kid's skin as he came.

It wasn't exactly a business proposition, nor was it really payback, but it would have to do.

* * *

Linus ordered a mocha latte, Carol smiling and nodding as she wrote it down. He was pretty sure she had been flirting with him lately, but he blew it off like usual. The two girls had come by ever since then, eyeing Linus with red faces and bright eyes, hoping to see either Benedict or maybe someone else walk in.

The first sip was delicious as always. And immediately the thought of Benedict arose, making him smile. He had just finished preparing for the English Exam this Wednesday. Benedict had come in only once then, saying a good bye that didn't need to be said. After that, he was gone. Linus called the hotel twice just to make sure. It was somewhat of a relief, yet it was an empty feeling.

"Jeez, how much work do they give you guys? Don't they know you have more important things to work on?" Someone sank into the chair across him, munching on a pack of Twix.

"Well, being a thief doesn't exactly give me a good enough excuse to just toss the work." Linus sighed, throwing the empty cup into the trash can beside him.

"I didn't have to worry about half that much work when I was your age."

"Well, Rusty, sometimes things need a change." Linus looked up at the blonde con man, who smiled with a shake of the head.

"Whatcha drinking?"

"Mocha Latte, why?"

"Sounds good."

"Want one?"

"Nah..."

"I'll pay."

"Oh, then yeah sure."

"Thought so."

"Can I get you boys anything?" Carol came over again, giving Rusty a wink. He smiled casually, taking another bite out of the Twix.

"Mocha Latte, please."

* * *

So, what'd you think? Did I do a good job?

Feedback/Reviews LOVE


End file.
